All to Find a Cure
by AnimeXCats333
Summary: Many years have passed from their stained childhood. It finally seems like the light at the end of the tunnel is drawing near. Pre-timeskip Sabaody Archipelago Arc. One-shot of Law and Bepo, relatively major spoilers from the manga inside. Based on theories. Rated T cause it's One Piece.


**(Anime-only fans, you probably won't understand most of this so come back when Punk Hazard has been aired up until a guy called Caesar explains Smiles/SAD, sorry~ ^^)**

**Okay first I'd like to make it known that this oneshot revolves around two theories. One would be that Bepo's eaten a failed Smile, thus he can't change back into a human. (Possibly like Momonosuke,) Thus, that's what motivated Law to become a doctor. **

**The other is the Heart Pirates are all comprised of former-slaves, including Law.**

**I'm not sure how accurate the theories are, but I'm basing this story on them. Even if this is proved to be false cannonly, I'll be leaving this story up anyway! Thanks for reading!**

**-A.X.C333-**

The Heart Pirate's submarine is silent as it descends into the deep sea. Most of the crew is asleep in their bunks, but Bepo stands in the control room, watching the gloomy waters. There is the soft hum of an engine in the room, causing him to feel a little drowsy. Occasionally he thinks he sees the shadow of a fish, but it's gone before he can ascertain anything.

He puts one paw on the glass, looking at his reflection. How long has it been since he would come face to face with a snow white bear in the mirror, rather than a human? Ten years?

He smells his captain before the man in question walks into the control room. The smell of antiseptic, a hospital room. But there's also the lingering trace of musty book pages. Law stood in the doorframe of the room, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent than ever.

"Captain! I've told you to sleep earlier!"

The dark doctor said nothing as he walked towards his first mate. His steps were tired, the result of having minimal hours of sleep every night. Without warning, he collapsed against the wall of fur that was Bepo, holding onto his best friend..

"Bepo… I discovered something…" Law murmured into the white fur. His eyes were shut, barely able to keep himself talking.

"I've found how to alter a segment of the Smile cell's nucleus… There's a good chance I can return you back to your normal size… All that's left is to turn you back into human. Soon…"

"Captain…"

"Just like the old times… We'll go sledding down the snowy slopes back home… Join in the bonfire at winter solstice… Penguin, Shachi, Bart, everyone can join us. We'll never see that bastard again, I swear I'll find a way to kill him. We'll be free to chase after our dreams."

Law trailed off there, losing consciousness in Bepo's arms. For a twenty-four year old, he'd been through far too much than he deserved. Being sold into slavery with his best friend at nine, then forced to be an assassin at the young age of thirteen for a certain pirate who'd been the source of his misery.

Three years later, he'd watched as his only friend in the world was subjected to being a guinea pig for an experiment, and turned into a talking polar bear with seemingly irreversible effects.

Then begun his medical studies, bent over a desk with only a candlelight as he studied into the wee hours of the morning. All to find a cure. To find a way to change fate. And when he'd turned 21, he'd started gathering a crew of pirates who'd been put through the similar pain of being slaves.

Three years later, they were almost half way around the Grand Line. Their next destination was the Sabaody Archipelago.

Sighing, the white bear picked up his friend and captain, walking quietly to the captain's quarters. Gently putting Law onto the bed, and tucked him in. He nearly laughed, imagining Law's reaction the following morning to discover Bepo had been motherly towards him.

"Sleep tight, captain. I don't mind if I'm a bear, a human or anything else. As long as both of us are alive, well and together, I'll be happy."

**End.**


End file.
